69 Punto G
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: —Ohhh ¡Un consolador!— Gritó Bella, haciendo que las demás dependientes y los compradores que había en la tienda se voltearan a mí, empecé a escuchar los enloquecedores susurros y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**ACLARACIÓN -**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen…pero eso ustedes ya lo saben =D

**

* * *

**

**_69 Punto G_**

—Buenas tardes señor bienvenido a "69 Punto G" ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— Dijo la dependienta con tono amable, su plaquita decía que se llamaba Bella. ¿Bella? ¿Quién demonios le pone a su hija Bella? en fin a lo que vine.

—Buenas tardes "Bella"— Dije burlonamente —Veras estoy buscando un…ejem— Me aclare la garganta incomodo— Un…un, pues ya sabes— Le dije apuntando con mi cabeza a uno de los estantes.

—¿Un qué señor? tiene que decirme que es lo que busca o no lo podré ayudar— Dijo inocentemente, aunque no me lo creí.

—Estoy buscando un… Consolador— Dije tan bajo que creo que no me escuchó.

—¿Un qué señor?— Volvió a preguntar la dependiente.

Pero que molesta dependiente, por que me hacía esto tan difícil, ya era bastante tener que entrar a un Sex Shop a comprar un consolador –Que por supuesto no era para mí- como para que me molestara.

—Señorita, creo que usted ya sabe lo que busco— Le dije con tono amable. Ella sonrió malévolamente.

—Me encantaría ayudarlo señor, pero no leo mentes, no me haga más difícil mi trabajo y dígame qué es lo que necesita— Dijo con tono formal y aburrido.

Me reí por dentro definitivamente si alguien venía excitado a este Sex Shop en cuanto la viera a está aburrida dependiente, se le irían las ganas, si yo tuviera un tienda así definitivamente no pondría a alguien como así a atender, no se supone que debería estar vestida de forma sensual y con algunas cadenas en su cuello, maquillaje oscuro y salvaje y unos tacones de punta. Pero no ella llevaba unos jeans desteñidos y una camiseta verde holgada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación (literalmente) sin maquillaje y tennis, lo único salvaje era su cabello, creo que no se molestaba mucho en peinarse.

—Un consolador — Volví a susurrar, ella arrugo su frente y acerco su cara a mí.

—Un consolador— le dije exasperado, entonces ella sonrió.

—Ohhh, un consolador— Grito haciendo que las demás dependientes y los compradores que había en la tienda se voltearan a mí, empecé a escuchar los susurros entre ellas. Rodé los ojos.

—Si— dije apenado y agachando la cabeza.

—Siga al estante de su derecha, en un momento voy— Hice lo que me dijo, había una gran vitrina llena de penes falsos, empecé a reír por que a las mujeres les gustaban estás cosas. Salte cuando escuche a la dependiente tras de mí.

—Ya ha elegido el de su preferencia señor— dijo con unas llavecitas en las manos.

—No la verdad es que no, no se mucho de estás cosas— Respondí y ella puso una cara de asombro.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó. Asentí.

—Oh, y cuando descubrió que era Gay señor— Dijo, —Ya esta bastante grandecito ¿va a ser su primera vez?— Preguntó.

WTF? Esperen ella piensa que yo soy…

—No, no, no soy gay ¿sabe? es para mi hermana, rompí el de ella sin querer-—Le respondí con aparente calma y recordando el maldito incidente.

_—Rose__— Dije entrando a su cuarto — ¿Sabes dónde dejo Emmet mi…?_

_— ¡No pises ahí, no pises ahí…NO PISES AHI!- Grito Rose, la mire raro._

_— ¿Dónde? — Mierda maldije por lo bajo cuando sentí algo debajo de la suela de mi zapato. Quite mi pie para encontrarme con el… ¿Qué es eso? _

_—Oh Pepe, ¿Estás bien? — Sollozo Rose tomando el consolador con sus manos, lo inspecciono y luego clavo su fría mirada en mí._

_—Lo rompiste Edward, Mataste a Pepe, ¡Lo mataste! —Dijo luego me apunto acusadoramente con esa cosa._

_—Tienes que comprarme uno nuevo— Pero… ¿Qué?_

_—Tú ya tienes a Emmet, ¿Para qué quieres uno de esos? Y deja de apuntarme con esa cosa, es repugnante— Dije alejándome unos cuantos pasos._

_— Éste, me lo compro Emmet, y no creo que quieras saber los pormenores— Dijo dándose la vuelta, tomo un papel y escribió algo en él, luego me lo tendió, lo leí, era un dirección. Mire a Rose arqueando una ceja, ella solo sonrió _

_—Es la dirección del Sex Shop dónde Emmet y yo siempre compramos nuestras cosas— Dijo con inocentemente para luego añadir con un poco de salvajismo —Quiero uno exactamente igual, para las 6 ¿Entendido? — Entrecerró los ojos, parecía que me iba a saltar y drenarme la sangre en todo momento, asentí sin fuerza…_

—Oh, para su hermana, claro ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?...Aunque no quiero imaginarme como lo rompió— dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos y mirándome el trasero.

—¿Entonces le gusta el sexo anal?— Pregunto desinhibida. Hice cara de asco.

—¡Claro que no!—Resople— Y por favor no se meta en lo que no le importa, ahora deme un consolador— Ella suspiro y abrió la vitrina y se quedo ahí, mirándolos, de pronto un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Rodé los ojos, acababa de preguntarme si me gustaba el sexo anal sin ninguna clase de tapujos, pero se ruboriza viendo unos penes falsos.

—Y mi conso… Y el consolador— Le dije sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, si señor, mmm ¿cuál va a llevar?— Eche un vistazo a la vitrina había tantos de diferentes colores y tamaños, me dieron arcadas, me quede viendo uno, en serio había uno tan grande. A Bella se le escapo una sonrisa.

—¿Algún problema señor?— Yo negué incapaz de decir algo.

—Mira Bella, ya te dije que no se nada de esto, así que tendrás que ayudarme a lo mejor tú si sabes de esto— Ella sonrió y saco unos cuantos de la vitrina y los dejo sobre el mostrador.

—A entonces si sabes de esto, pues mira quién lo diría y pareces tan virginal— Comenté, ella me fulmino con la mirada haciendo una extraña pero encantadora mueca con su rostro.

—Es mi trabajo saber de esto señor—Respondió y se coloco detrás del mostrador.

—Pues vera señor, para encontrar su consolador adecua…—La interrumpí.

—Bella, no, no me llames señor ¿Vale?, soy Edward, trátame de tú y recuerdo que no quiero el consolador para mi, es para mi hermana menor— Le dije y termine con una deslumbrante sonrisa, ella rodo los ojos y volvió a empezar.

—Pues veras Edward, para encontrar el consolador adecuado es necesario primero saber que es lo que quieres… o en este caso lo que tú "hermana" quiere, por ejemplo tenemos dos diferente presentaciones, los vibradores y el clásico consolador— Dijo mientras me mostraba dos diferentes cajitas, saco los penes falsos y los tomo con sus manos, de repente empezó a hacer calor, respire hondo.

—Bueno este es el clásico, es el que la mayoría de mujeres y hombres usan…—Dijo esto ultimo mirándome— Es el preferido por su fácil uso, además de que es agradable al taco y como puede ver tiene diferentes texturas, para hacer más placentera la penetración—Ella me tendió en consolador y yo lo tome y lo mire con curiosidad, lo apreté un poco, si era agradable al tacto aunque un tanto blando para mi gusto y estaba como ¿torcido?

—Está hecho de silicona, es de fácil limpieza y muy durable…Aunque en realidad esté fue hecho para ser un dilatador anal— la mire con furia, ella prosiguió rápidamente con la descripción.

—Además, como puede ver con este consolador su… hermana podrá estimular la vagina y el clítoris de forma simultáneamente, claro, si es utilizado de la manera correcta, y además por su diseño permite tocar zonas erógenas en el ano y va a ser necesario mucho lubricante— Me quede mirando el consolador un rato, pero no, así no era el que tenía Rose.

—Muéstrame otro, esos que dijiste, los vibradores— Le dije, en seguida ella descarto varios de los consoladores que había sobre la mesa y dejo solo unos pocos, entonces tomo y no se porque demonios empezó a palparlo, entonces imagine que sus delicadas y níveas manos tocaban mi miembro así, con cariño con suavidad y que empezaba a masturbarme, trague en seco.

—Bien aquí tenemos los famosos vibradores, los vamos a encontrar de diferentes marcas y con diferentes diseños que esconden infinitas posibilidades de estimulación, por ejemplo tenemos este— Dijo mostrándome el que tenía en las manos de color morado — Este vibrador es un excelente estimulador de clítoris, es bastante preciso y la estimulación vaginal es muy intensa, también tenemos esté otro— dijo Bella sacando uno que llamo especialmente mi atención, a simple vista era como el de Rose pero en color rojo.

—Veras, éste vibrador es bastante especial— Musito Bella a la vez que arrastraba su mano por toda la extensión del juguetico sexual, a la vez que sonreía lascivamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se lamió delicadamente el extremo de sus labios. Empecé a sentir como mi miembro palpitaba de excitación.

—¿Por qué…Por qué es especial?— Pregunte

—Pues es simple, este vibrador como veras— Dijo envolviendo su mano con la mía y poniéndolas sobre el vibrador, apretó su mano un poco— Es duro al tacto— Yo tome el vibrador de la base y ella siguió con su explicación pasando sus dedos por toda la extensión de éste, hasta llegar a la punta donde hizo unos cuantos círculos con su dedo índice.

—Son 4.5 cm x 23 cm de puro y picante placer, es el más parecido a un pene normal— a través de la holgada camisa de Bella note como sus pequeños pechos se movían al ritmo de su acelerada respiración

—Además estimula de forma intensa y fácil el punto G— y proporciona un masaje tanto en la entrada como en la salida— Dijo poniéndolo de nuevo en el mostrador y sacudió su cabeza haciendo que una deliciosa esencia de fresas llegara hasta mi nariz.

—Bien…—Respiro hondo y siguió— Edward esos son lo que te puedo ofrecer ¿Cuál deseas llevar?— Pregunto.

Mire el último que me había mostrado, era bastante parecido a un pene real, y como funcionaba eso ¿Con baterías?, bueno la verdad creo que en el fondo era mejor no saber…

—Me llevo este último— Dije mirando el virginal rostro de la dependiente. Si supiera como me ponían las chicas inocentes, eran unas fierecillas en la cama. Tuve que respirar hondo y pausado para borrar las imágenes que mi mente había creado sobre Bella, y si muy posible hermosa figura.

—Aunque…—Le dije, ella me miro con interés— ¿Cuál me recomendarías tú? Bueno a mi hermana, ya sabes sólo quiero lo mejor para ella— Le dije en tono inocente, quería saber si le gustaban grandes o enormes en fin, yo podría satisfacerla con gusto, y no necesitaría nunca más de algo falso, pero y si le gustaba masturbarse con los dedos… Me estremecí al imaginármela así, mi miembro salto de excitación, pero la respuesta a mi no inocente pregunta fue la gota que rebaso el baso.

—Pues en realidad— Se acerco a mi odio y susurro —Me gustan más los… reales ¿Sabes?— Una tentadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro y un largo suspiro salió de sus labios cuando vio en problemita que tenia dentro de mis –ahora- Apretados pantalones.

—Pero bueno eso…eso no importa…mejor, mejor me voy a guardar esto…— Dijo yéndose, me quede viendo como estúpido como se mecían suave, delicada y seductoramente sus caderas, odie su jean y su camisa ancha que no me dejaba ver bien, no pude evitar seguirla, la agarre por su cintura, era pequeña, respire el aroma que emanaba su cabellera.

—Entonces te gustan los reales…—Dije restregando mi pelvis con su trasero, ella gimió bajo cuando sintió el bulto de mi erección.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**N/A:**

**No me maten jejeje, pero bueno en el próximo capítulo el Lemmon de sus vidas -Bueno eso espero- La "historia" solo tendrá dos capítulos, es más creo cuando termine el Lemmon lo voy a subir en este mismo cap jeje ¡Estén pendientes!…**

**Mmm No se mucho sobre consoladores, bueno ahora si, tuve que consultar mucho jejejeje pero si alguien quiere hacer un sugerencia, bienvenida sea...**

**Los quiero y _por fis pásense __por mis otras historias_…Montones de Besos y Abrazos para tods...Muahkatelas....**

**Espero sus RR =D**

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****ACLARACIÓN -**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen…pero eso ustedes ya lo saben =D

Este capí se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiguita Mili =D Chica ¡Te adoro un montón!

_**

* * *

**_

_**69 Punto G**_

— Entonces te gustan los reales… — Dije restregando mi pelvis con su trasero, ella gimió bajo cuando sintió el bulto de mi erección.

 Bella se volteo lentamente rosando su firme trasero con mi erección me tomo de las manos y empezó a caminar, saco unas llaves y abrió una puerta -Baño- decía en un papel mal cortado, entro conmigo estampándome contra la pared, me miro los labios, sonrío y empezó besarme salvajemente con fiereza y desesperación.

—Si, me gustan los reales— Musito cerca de mi oído mientras acariciaba mi erección.

Jo-der, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente después de eso, desde luego yo llevaba razón, las que tienen caras virginales son unas animales en la cama, Bella aunque era una odiosa dependienta besaba como las diosas, su lengua se movía con la mía sin descanso, rápida y sensualmente ¿Qué más cosas podría hacer con esa boquita suya? Estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, pero primero quería encontrar el tesoro que escondía tras sus holgadas ropas.

—Déjame verte Bella— Suspire sobre sus labios.

—¿Solo verme? — Pregunto ella traviesamente.

—Claro que no, verte será solo el inicio mi odiosa diosa -

Con impaciencia empecé a desvestirla para encontrarme con la octava o no se si primera maravilla del mundo, Bella tenía el cuerpo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, su esbelto cuello daba paso a unos pechos pequeños pero firmes y por lo que veía muy excitados, seguramente cabrían en las palmas de mis manos, los tome comprobando que sus hermosos senos habían sido creados para mí, los apreté dulcemente recibiendo como respuesta un casi imperceptible jadeo, sus rosados pezones estaban tentadoramente erectos los tome entre mis dedos, está vez su gemido fue más audible tomo mi cara entre sus manos y empezó a devorarse mi boca, yo seguí dándole placer a sus senos y cada vez que apretaba su delicado y sensible pezón ella me mordía los labios intentando callar su gemidos de placer.

—Dios, me estás volviendo loca— Musito suavemente, mientras yo besaba su cuello, el delicioso sabor de su piel no me dejaba aparatar los labios de su hermoso cuerpo.

Baje mis manos por su plano y suave vientre, hasta toparme con sus bragas, eran verdes y un tanto infantiles, pero le quedaban tan malditamente bien, si no fuera necesario no se las quitaría, pero quería conocerla toda y hacerla mía, toda y completamente mía. Tome sus bragas y las empecé a deslizar lentamente por sus interminables y blancas piernas al tiempo que mi lengua dejaba un húmedo camino por sus muslo. Cuando se las quite me las lleve a mi nariz inhalando profundamente el almizclado olor de su feminidad, estaban mojadas, me lamí los labios deseando tener ese sabor en mi boca, lo quería y lo tendría, pero aún no era el momento, por ahora tendría que conformarme con el adictivo sabor a fresas de su lengua y su dulce y caliente aliento. Tome sus nalgas entre mis manos, las apreté, que buen trasero tenía está chica ¿Le gustaría a ella el sexo anal? Bueno esa respuesta tendría también que esperar, ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

Rompí el beso, la tome por la barbilla y con mi lengua delinee sus carnosos y ahora rojos labios, ella trato de besarme pero se lo impedí, deslice mis manos por su largo cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, entonces hice que se hincara frente a mi, ella tomo mi indirecta al vuelo y llevo sus manos hasta la bragueta de mi pantalón, suave y lentamente acariciaba mi paquete sobre la gruesa tela del jean, sentí como mi miembro se ponía cada vez más duro bajo su deliciosos tacto y una sonrisa de superioridad se levanto en los labios de Bella.

Con una rapidez increíble libero mi miembro y se lo llevo a la boca metiéndose todo lo que podía, su caliente y húmeda lengua empezó a recorrer mi excitación de manera lenta pero con agilidad tocando siempre los puntos correctos, mientras tanto sus manos jugueteaban con mi bello púbico, enredando sus dedos en él, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esa deliciosa y conocida sensación de placer y lujuria.

Bella llevo sus manos a mi erguido miembro y empezó a masturbarme, ahora su dulce y tibia saliva empapaba todo mi miembro, los labios de Bella estaban mojados, ella estaba agitaba por no haber respirado todo el tiempo que mi miembro estuvo invadiendo su boca pero cuando se calmo volvió a unir su boca con mi pene, su nombre salió de mis labios como un gemido, ella era sin duda alguna una profesional del sexo oral.

Bella no dejaba de lamer, chupar, succionar y a veces morder mi miembro, en el baño se perdían mis jadeos y el ruido que hacían la boca de Bella y mi miembro unidos, pero entonces otro sonido llamo mi atención, baje la cabeza para encontrarme con la imagen más erótica del mundo, Bella me hacía sexo oral a la vez que ella se daba placer con sus manos, sus largos y delgados dedos entraban y salían de su estrecha cavidad con rapidez, gemí y agarre a Bella del cabello, empecé a embestirla por la boca desesperado, mi respiración se hizo agitada y cada vez que inhalaba la esencia de Bella y la mía juntas inundaba mis fosas nasales y bloqueaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

La pasión, el olor, los sonidos eran como un afrodisiaco para mis sentidos que rápidamente explotaron en un delicioso, largo y placentero éxtasis que la boca de Bella recibió gustosamente.

Estaba recuperándome de mi orgasmo y vi como Bella lamía un poco de semen que se había resbalado por la comisura de sus labios y sus ojitos cafés miraban mi pene con hambre, sus orbes chocolate se encontraron con los míos y una sonrisa torcida se hizo en mis labios, la tome del mentón y la puse a mi altura, pase mi lengua por la comisura de sus labios y luego la metí en su boca que sabía a una rara pero exótica combinación entre fresas y mi masculinidad.

—Bella— Dije contra su deliciosa boca a lo que ella respondió con un gemido.

—Voltéate— Le ordene, ella asintió con su carita llena de confusión.

La hice apoyar las manos contra la pared, abrí delicadamente sus piernas dejando a la vista su feminidad, gemí, Bella tenía una vagina hermosa, los oscuros y cortos bellos que la adornaban estaban totalmente empapados de sus jugos que seguían saliendo a borbotones, su clítoris estaba rojo pidiendo un poco de atención y sus labios estaban hinchados de excitación. Al igual que hice con sus bragas aspire el delicioso olor natural que desprendía la chica deleitándome y sin hacerla esperar más mi boca empezó una erótica danza por toda su entrepierna.

Suspiro cuando encontré su clítoris, lo agarre con mis labios y mi lengua lo acariciaba jugueteando con él, mis manos no dejaban de pasearse por sus hermosas curvas descubriendo zonas nuevas y erógenas en su glorioso cuerpo.

Un gemido, casi grito salió de su boca en cuanto mi lengua empezó a entrar y a salir de su estrecha y cálida humedad, sus caderas empezaron a moverse insistentemente contra mi cara y tuve que tomar a Bella de su trasero para poder seguir con mi trabajo, gracias al erotismo de la situación mi miembro iba ganando fuerza de nuevo y sin querer esperar más me erguí, tome mi pene con mis manos, con la cabeza de mi miembro frote su clítoris, Bella jadeo sin aire luego con su manos tomo mi excitado pene y lo puso en la entrada de su vagina.

—Y deja de jugar Edward— Dijo volteándose y acercando su cadera a mí haciendo que mi miembro la penetrara por completo. Un ronco gemido salió de mi pecho, su calor era abrasador y mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Mientras empezaba a penetrar a Bella agradecí a Emmett por haberle comprado un consolador a Rosalie, luego de esa pequeña distracción enfoque mis 5 sentido en darle placer a la sexy diosa que tenía en frente.

Lamí y humedecí uno de los dedos de mi mano y empecé a acariciar su vientre y fui bajando y bajando hasta encontrarme con su monte de Venus, juguetee con sus cortos rizos para luego buscar a tientas el precioso capullo que escondía su feminidad, la espalada de Bella se arqueo ante el contacto de mi dedo mojado y su hinchando clítoris, empecé a acariciarlo haciendo círculos y mientras tanto con mi otra mano acariciaba su espalda y no se en que momento ni como, ella tomo mi mano y la puso sobre uno de sus senos, lo apreté reclamándolo como mío.

Las paredes de Bella empezaban a cerrar sobre mi miembro, ambos estábamos totalmente excitados y sentía como podía venirme en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría, no hasta que Bella llegara a su orgasmo, tenía que cambiar de posición. Con dificultad aparte a Bella, ella me miro con furia, pero la calme dándole una sonrisa torcida, la tome de la mano y me senté sobre el inodoro, Bella se mordió el labio y se quedo de pies ahí mirándome.

-Joder, te ves tan malditamente delicioso así- Dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Puso sus piernas a cada lado de las mías y fue bajando e introduciendo mi miembro en su vagina y empezó a saltar una y otra vez sobre mi, Dios está vista era magnifica, primero la cara de Bella distorsionada por el placer, sus ojos mirándome con lujuria, sus labios secos de tanto jadear, me acerque y con mi lengua los humedecí un poco para seguir comiéndomela con la mirada, sus pechos daban pequeños saltos con cada embestida que daba, jadee fuertemente al ver como el cuerpo de Bella se fundía con el mío, Bella empezó a moverse en círculos haciendo que nuevas/viejas sensaciones nos embargaran por completo.

Trague en seco y empecé a mordisquear sus pequeños hombros, con mi lengua trace un camino hasta su oído

—Joder Bella… No sabes lo que me estás haciendo— Dije roncamente.

Tome a Bella De las caderas y empecé a guiarla hasta la cima, marqué un ritmo rápido y acelerado, el chocar de nuestros cuerpos y nuestros gemidos inundaban el lugar. Sentí como Bella empezaba a moverse temblorosamente sobre mí y como un sordo grito luchaba por salir de sus labios, su cavidad se hizo más estrecha, pero también más húmeda y supe que ella estaba teniendo su orgasmo, tome uno de sus pechos con mi boca y lo empecé a mordisquear, para alargar su placer.

Sus labios temblaban, su pecho se movía aceleradamente y su frente estaba recostada sobre mi hombro, sin embargo no dejaba de mover sus caderas sobre las mías, subió su cara hasta la mía y empezó a besarme.

—Quiero que te vengas dentro de mi Edward— Dijo sobre mis labios y jalando suavemente los cabellos de mi nuca, un escalofrió de puro placer recorrió mi espalda.

En un solo movimiento me devore la boca de Bella y la abrace fuertemente, sus aún excitados pechos se clavaron contra mí desnudo pecho y empecé a embestirla con más fuerza, yo también quería venirme dentro de ella y marcarla como mía. Una temblorosa mano de Bella se coló por entre mis piernas y empezó a acariciar mis testículos, gemí ruidosamente y la abrace con mas fuerza, el orgasmo me golpeo de nuevo, libere mi excitación con chorros inconstantes dentro de el pequeño cuerpo de mi amante.

Iba a besar a Bella cuando unos sonidos me distrajeron, estaba golpeando con fuerza la puerta, fruncí el seño.

—¡¿Edward?! Edward, se que estás ahí, ya te escuche, a ti y a Bella—Oh mierda, me había olvidado por completo del consolador de Rose.

—Ábreme la maldita puerta Edward— Gruño Rose, Bella soltó una risita cantarina.

— Ya va, ya va— dije, Bella y yo nos vestimos rápidamente, y la bese en los labios.

—Dios mírame Edward, Estoy roja como un tomate, no volveré a tener sexo contigo— Dijo haciendo un puchero. Estalle en una fuerte carcajada.

— Amor, 1° no creo que seas capaz, nos entendemos demasiado bien en la cama como para dejar de hacer el amor solo porque te pones roja, 2° No tienes que tener sexo conmigo para que tus mejillas se pongan de ese adorable color y 3° Te amo, muchísimo más de lo que te puedas imaginar— Bella sonrío cálidamente ante mis palabras

— Yo también Te Amo Edward— Me dio un casto beso y salimos del baño pude escuchar a Rosalie furiosa.

—Dios Renné estaban haciéndolo otra vez en el baño, Bella es una mala dependienta, deberías despedirla y de Edward que me dices, que mal yerno tienes ¿eh? Anda por ahí haciéndole el amor a tú hija en cualquier parte— Chasqueo con la lengua, Renné empezó a reír.

—No puedo despedir a Bella, es mi hija y… ¿Debo recordarte que Emmett y tú son iguales? — Rosalie se calmo y suspiro.

—Oh, hasta que por fin salen— Dijo Rose y me encaro.

—Creí haberte dicho que lo quería para las 6— Dijo acusadoramente, Bella se escabullo de mi agarre y llego con una pequeña bolsa y se la entrego a Rose ella sonrío y se fue, los tres la miramos raro y empezamos a reír.

—¿Sabes Edward? Me muero de ganas por saber como rompiste el consolador de Rose— Bese sus labios.

—Si compras uno, tal vez te lo diga— Susurre en su oído ella río un poco y luego de darme un casto beso siguió con su trabajo.

_

* * *

_

_Waaaaa, ahí lo tienen 2271 palabras de puro Lemmon, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero les guste y si no pues díganme, yo solo quiero complacerlas mis adoradas lectoras…_

_En fin siento muchisisisimo haber tardado, pero no tenía inspiración y cuando la tenía tuve un accidente automovilístico ¡Por poco y muero! Pero gracias a Dios no paso a mayores solo me golpee la cabeza, me duele un montón, en fin hoy fui al médico y me mandaron una inyección que me dolió hasta la madre y unas pastas que no hacen efecto, tengo que volver en dos días ¬¬_

_Bueno, muchos besitos para todas gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios =D ¡Ah! Y pasense por mis otras historias…_

_Alejita Masen_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece.  
**  
****69 Punto G **por **Princesa Luthien**  
**Summary:** —Ohhh ¡Un consolador!— Gritó Bella, haciendo que las demás dependientes y los compradores que había en la tienda se voltearan a mí, empecé a escuchar los enloquecedores susurros y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**¿Cómo lo rompiste?**

—Amor— Canturreo Bella mientras guardaba en su bolsillo la llave del apartamento de Edward. Dejó su bolso sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor y fue en busca de su novio, luego de examinar exhaustivamente la casa lo encontró en el cuarto de estudio, tenía los audífonos puestos y desde la puerta se alcanzaba a oír la suave, cambiante y rítmica melodía Twilight de Yanni, eso explicaba que no la hubiese escuchado entrar o llamarlo y estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla del computador, que afuera se habría podido desatar la tercera guerra mundial, y sin embargo, él no se habría percatado de eso.

Edward, que trabajaba en un proyecto para la universidad, tuvo la leve sensación de que alguien lo miraba, lentamente volteo la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la hermosa figura de Bella, que estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta, ella le ofreció una sonrisa tierna antes de acercarse a él que la sentó sobre sus muslos y mientras ella le quitaba los audífonos, sus bocas se encontraron en un largo y húmedo beso.

—Hola para ti también—Susurró Edward.

—¿Cómo estás bebé?—Le pregunto ella angelicalmente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el sedoso y cobrizo cabello de su novio, le encantaba que siempre estuviera despeinado, lo hacía ver tremendamente apuesto.

—Mejor que nunca—Le respondió él, refiriéndose a lo feliz que estaba de tenerla a ella en su casa.

—Me gusta como te ves con esos lentes, tan intelectual y sexy—La última palabra se la susurro lenta y sensualmente haciéndolo reír, y negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su novia, se puso cuidadosamente de pies al igual que ella quien lo tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar con él hasta la sala.

—Adivina lo que tengo aquí— Le dijo felizmente a Edward mientras él encendía el TV.

—Espero que sea comida—Murmuró sentándose y acariciando circularmente su hambriento estomago, Bella se burlo de él y le paso una bolsa negra para luego acurrucarse su lado y empezar a pasar los canales hasta que se detuvo en Universal(1), donde transmitían la escena de un muy caliente Russell Crowe quitarle la cabeza a un enmascarado gladiador(2).

Edward de fondo escuchaba los pujidos de los actores y sin querer aguantar ni un minuto más empezó a escarbar con ansias desesperadas dentro de la bolsa, para encontrarse con un recipiente de restaurante y al abrirlo se deleito con el aroma de la comida India, su favorita, se apresuró a sacar la cajita de la bolsa y mientras buscaba ciegamente los típicos cubiertos de plástico encontró algo más, y ahora mirando dentro de la bolsa blanca encontró otra, tenía impreso el logo del Sex Shop más popular de la zona "69 Punto G" alias el local de la madre de Bella en el que ella trabajaba medio tiempo luego de ir a la universidad.

—¿Qué es esto bebé? —Le preguntó a Bella mientras sacaba la bolsa del Sex Shop y se le enseñaba, ella se apresuro a quitarle la bolsa, de ella, extrajo una caja y ambos empezaron a reír como locos al ver de que se trataba. Bella sacó un consolador azul de la caja y se lo enseño, era exacto a Pepe y en color azul.

—Bueno- prometiste que me enseñarías como lo rompiste si compraba uno—Musitó inocentemente mientras levantaba los hombros —así que- aquí lo tienes—Edward negó suavemente con la cabeza, y pasó la mano que tenía libre por larga melena marrón de su novia, hasta que la agarro fuerte y casi salvajemente de la nuca, y la atrajo hasta que sus caras estuvieron tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

—Eres una sucia ¿Lo sabías? —Le dijo antes de unir sus labios en un beso violento, pero no por eso menos apasionado, Bella gimió cuando la mojada lengua de Edward se abrió paso entre sus labios y con ella exploro toda su boca, lamió hábilmente su paladar haciéndola sisear de placer y para rematar, delineo sensualmente el contorno de sus carnosos y llenos labios, para luego romper el beso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me enseñaras como lo rompiste?— le pregunto Bella coquetamente y con los dedos empezó a acariciarle suavemente el cuello a Edward justo donde ella sabía que era más sensible, él se estremeció levemente y sacó los cubiertos de la bolsa.

—No bebé, eso quiere decir que con eso, —señaló el consolador —haré algo más productivo que sólo pisarlo hasta que no quede rastro de el— Le dijo sonriendo para luego echarse a la boca un poco de comida.

—¿Qué tan productivo?—le cuestionó mientras lo veía comer, ella se lamio los labios al ver como su boca encerraba aquel tenedor.

—Oh, ya lo verás— Le musitó Edward roncamente.

—Edward— Gimió Bella —Me mojo de sólo pensarlo— Contrarresto ella, que cerró las piernas fuertemente en un vago intento de calmar el placentero dolor que empezó a palpitar entre sus piernas. —Creo- creo que lo estrenaré sin ti— Agregó levantándose y tomando el consolador con una de sus manos haciendo a Edward reír.

—Oh no, no, no, ven acá— La tomo del brazo y dejando la comida a un lado la sentó en su regazo y le quitó el consolador para dejarlo sobre el sillón— ahora, dame de comer—

Bella se mordió los labios y supo que Edward sólo hacía esto para distraerla, pero sentada sobre su entrepierna, pensar en otra cosa, era simplemente imposible, se moría por sentirlo dentro llenándola por completo, tan duro y tan grueso.

—Edward, demonios te necesito justo ahora— Gimió Bella agarrándolo de la camisa.

—Y yo necesito comer si quieres que entre en ti y me mueva de esa forma que tanto te gusta hasta que explotes una y otra vez de placer— Le ronroneo al oído. Con un suspiro de frustración Bella tomó la comida y se la empezó a dar con pequeños trozos bajo la caliente y seductora mirada de Edward.

Unos minutos después Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura y pegó más sus caderas, Bella tragó seco y se concentró en darle de comer a su novio y le fue imposible no soltar un lloriqueo cuando Edward empezó a menear en movimientos ondulantes y demasiado sensuales su entrepierna haciéndola mojar más instantáneamente. Bella cerró los ojos sólo por un instante y empezó a restregarse contra él para luego seguir alimentándolo.

—Mmm, no creo que haya algo más delicioso que esto— Musitó Edward, ella no supo a que se refería pero no le importo, Edward estaba creciendo y poniéndose duro debajo de ella y eso la excitaba tanto, dejo la comida a un lado y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio para poder balancearse más, su clítoris se rosaba contra el excitado miembro de Edward que palpitaba bajo la tela de su jean presionando el borde de su falda y la delgada tela de sus bragas, oh, que bien se sentía eso.

—Oh, si bebé, muévete así— Edward se apretó más a Bella y su lengua salió de su boca, que se encontró con la de Bella que se enrosco y le dio lametones hábiles y deliciosos que despertaron aún más sus sentidos.

—Edward—Dijo con voz entre cortada —Mierda, hagámoslo, hagámoslo ya— Le rogó y por supuesto Edward cedió y buscó a ciegas el consolador, se levantó e inmediatamente Bella enredó las piernas por su cintura y ambos empezaron a moverse en dirección a la habitación de Edward.

Llegaron allí más pronto de lo pensado, Bella sintió como era presionada por el enorme y escultural cuerpo de su novio contra la fría pared y no le molesto pero había algo que si la sacaba de sus casillas, necesitaba sentir su piel fresca y pálida contra la suya, con sus manos empezó a desabotonar la camisa pero no tenía tiempo para eso así que la abrió a la fuerza y la mayoría de los botones cayeron al suelo.

Edward la miró arqueando perfectamente una ceja y luego bajó la cara hasta que vio su desnudo pecho y luego los botones faltantes y suspiro—Es la cuarta camisa a la que le haces eso está semana y a penas es jueves— Bella hizo un puchero y empezó a trazar un caminito con su dedo índice desde su clavícula hasta rodear suave y tentadoramente su pezón haciéndolo gemir débilmente —Hmm, ya tendrás tiempo de arreglarla—

—Eso digo yo—Suspiró antes de volver a besarlo con hambre y moviendo sus caderas sugerentemente contra la erección de su novio quien presuroso la dejó de nuevo sobre sus pies para poder desvestirla más rápido, se encargo de que cada prenda de ropa fuera removida de la forma más sensual y exquisita del mundo dejando que sus manos, tocaran y rozaran todo a su paso y que sus dientes y su boca mordisquearan y lamieran todas aquellas zonas en las que ella era verdaderamente sensible y el aire se escapó de su cuerpo al pasar la mano entre los muslos de Bella.

—Que húmeda estás—Le susurró al oído —Tal y como me gusta—Lamio la piel de su cuello y luego la recostó sobre la cama, le doblo una rodilla y en seguida empezó a lamer a Bella entre los muslos, limpiando con su lengua aquel exótico manjar que desprendía cuando estaba excitada, y ciertamente Bella estaba así, y lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia, pero sabía que Edward iba a llevarla hasta el límite antes de que la dejara explotar, y eso estaba bien.

Mientras acariciaba las piernas de Bella, Edward recordó el azul artefacto, lo localizó con la mirada antes de cogerlo, sabía que "No incluía baterías" lo decía en la caja, pero bueno, no es como si fuera a necesitarlas, pero, quizás si necesitaría algo de lubricante, ya era demasiado tarde para ir por uno, así que se le ocurrió algo mejor y lo deslizo por el liso vientre de su novia, la goma se movía suavemente por el valle entre sus pechos haciendo que ella se arqueara y luego Bella sintió como la goma del consolador le tocaba los labios, pronto comprendió que era lo que Edward quería y todo el cuerpo del chico tembló al ver como la rosada lengua de Bella lamía el consolador, ella se puso en sus codos y metió por lo menos la mitad del consolador en su boca, ¡Dios! era tan hábil con su boca.

Edward sacó el consolador de la boca de su novia, sabiendo que ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada, como para seguir con eso, además, la necesitaba, así que volvió a unir sus bocas, y su labio inferior, fue víctima de la potente mordida de Bella justo cuando él le metía el consolador de una sola embestida, y entonces lo movió dentro de ella, sacándolo y volviéndolo a entrar, moviéndolo en círculos, él se arrodillo para que la tarea se le hiciese más fácil y se deleito con la vista de su mano empujando el largo artefacto azul, mientras se abría camino por el vientre de su novia que lo acogía con sonoros gritos de placer.

Bella tenía la manos apretando el edredón de la cama, el aire se le escapada del los pulmones más rápido de lo que ella podía volver a respirar, su cuerpo se arqueaba de furiosa fuerza con la que Edward empujaba él artefacto.

—¡Aaahhh! — Gritó cuando sintió que la punta del consolador le tocaba puntos que ni siquiera ella sabía que existía. Por su parte Edward se deleitaba viendo a Bella gritar y gritar sin control, le encantaba verla así y en un intento de darle más placer se agachó y con pericia lamio el clitoris de Bella, luego la atrapo entre sus labios y succión haciéndola arquearse violentamente.

—Edward, no pares-¡No pares! — Gritó ella meneando sus caderas contra la boca y mano de su novio, enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de Edward y lo apretó más contra su entrepierna, estaba tan cerca de llegar, pero justo en ese momento, Edward se detuvo y quiso matarlo pero se tranquilizó al ver la desquiciada mirada de su novio y entonces supo que él iba a penetrarla hasta el cansancio, la idea le agrado de sobre manera, quizá el consolador pudiera tocar otros puntos en su vagina, pero no había nada mejor que sentir aquel grueso y largo miembro dentro de ella, tan caliente, vivo y dispuesto a darle cientos de fabulosos orgasmos.

Edward fue torpe al momento de quitarse el cinturón y quitarse la ropa, pero, en cuanto estuvo desnudo se arrodillo entre las pernas de su novia y se adentró en ella de un solo golpe, gimió alto cuando la estrecha, cálida y mojada cavidad de Bella lo rodeo, salió rápidamente y volvió a entrar haciendo gritar a Bella, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto preservativo.

Por supuesto él se detuvo, pero Bella siguió empujando contra él. Edward trago y se obligo a no moverse, cuando estuvo un poco tranquilo tomo fuertemente de las caderas a Bella para no dejarla seguir moviéndose, la escucho gruñir, pero él no aflojó su agarré.

—Edward, maldita sea. No pares. — Le rogó —Estoy tan cerca, hazme llegar—

Edward estaba en una encrucijada pero decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse y se recostó sobre ella, gimió cuando los pezones de Bella se le clavaron en el pecho pero de nuevo se contuvo.

—Si me pasas un preservativo que tengo en la mesa de noche, créeme que no me voy a detener hasta que te vengas una y otra vez. Si tan solo supieras lo que me haces cuando gritas, cuando gimes, me excita mucho verte llegar y maldita sea pásame ese salva vidas.

Bella no tardo en dárselo y luego de que con manos duras se lo pusiera volvió a penetrarla, cubrió de nuevo el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo y le acaricio la cara mientras se movía dentro y fuera de ella. Bella arrastro las manos por la musculosa espalda de su novio y se detuvo sobre sus nalgas que se ondulaban sensualmente bajo sus manos.

—¡¡Uhmm!! Si amor, muévete así— gritó al oído de su novio que no le importó quedar medio sordo con tal de escucharla y sentir el vibrante cuerpo de su novia.

Edward se aparto un poco de ella, sólo lo suficiente para unir sus labios, el beso de Bella era torpe debido a que no podía respirar extasiada de placer y de aquel sensacional dolor que salía desde si vientre hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo y cuando Edward la penetró más fuerte que nunca le fue inevitable echar la cabeza para atrás, su gritó quedo ahogado cuando sintió la húmeda lengua lamiendo una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su cuello y entonces la embistió con salvajismo al tiempo que la mordía y ese fue el detonante que la ayudo a explotar en el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Todo su cuerpo se sintió pleno y lleno mientras los espasmos del orgasmo la recorrían, grito sin control con salvaje sensualismo y justo cuando ella se estaba calmando Edward se corrió, sintió aquel nervio en sus espalda punzar hasta que se derramo gimiendo el nombre de Bella y respirando sin control, no había podido resistirse después de que las paredes internas de Bella lo apretaran con tanto ahincó durante segundos que le parecieron interminables.

Bella lo acuno entre sus brazos y pasó una pierna por la cintura de Edward intentando que no se alejara, le encantaba tenerlo dentro. Se besaron durante un largo rato hasta que Edward fue a votar el preservativo usado al baño.

La habitación olía a sudor y sexo y le encanto, corrió para abrigarse con la tibieza de su novia y vio el paquetico plateado y brillante del preservativo y se lo enseñó a Bella.

—Un día lo haremos sin esto—Empezó a decirle— y tú te embarazaras y llevaras a mi hijo en tu vientre—Le aseguró para luego dejar cientos de besos por el rostro de Bella, luego con sus dedos peino la larga cabellera de su novia.

—¿Sabes bebé? — Le dijo con tono meloso —No habría nada mejor en el mundo que ser la madre de tus hijos—

Edward la volvió a Besar.

Esa noche hicieron el amor una par de veces más, el consolador quedó en el olvido, pero no es como si no existieran otros juguetitos además nuevas promesas fueron hechas para alegrar sus futuros uno en el que ellos estarían siempre juntos.

---

(1) Universal Channel, es un canal de televisión por cable latinoamericano.

(2) Se refiere a la película El Gladiador dirigida por Ridley Scott y protagonizada por Russell Crowe

Con todo,  
Princesa Lúthien  
No padezco de mi locura… disfruto cada minuto de ella.


End file.
